Take Two
by Swiftrivers
Summary: This is my version of the Danny Phantom series, this time Sam and Tucker were never in the picture. Will be slightly darker then the original


Ok new fic here, I've had this idea mulling around in my head for weeks and decided, oh what the hell I'll do it. So here it is a complete retake of the Danny Phantom series done by me. An advance warning, the update of this story will be incredibly slow so an advance sorry to anyone out there who might actually read this.

Usual disclaimer: beside this a retake of the series itself, my version of it, if I owned it why wouldn't I just do it like this in the first place?

Anyway on with the story…

The firelight flickered across the smiling faces, as they enjoyed their coco, popcorn was being popped in a saucepan on the stove, and Jack Fenton was currently retelling his family some of his favorite ghost stories from when he was a little kid. The wind picked up again as it whipped against the side of the house, the large droplets of water pounded against the windows, every few minutes a streak of light would cut through the moist air, thunder following its wake.

Maddie Fenton was currently beside the large orange clad man snuggling into the warmth of his shoulder, a blanket wrapped around the husband and wife. Jasmine was propped against the front of the couch, reading in the combine light of the fire and a reading light. A slight smile spread from her lips as she watcher her brother sip hot chocolate and the react as he burnt his tongue.

Another flash of light shown through the windows, and the following echo of scorched air interrupted Jack's storytelling. Danny picked himself off the floor that he lay on and made a move towards the kitchen entrance the thought of warm popcorn filled his head.

However he stumbled as the house was plunged into darkness, a resonating boom echoed though the air. Danny quickly picked himself up and located his family in the firelight; Jazz had an annoyed look on her face, probably from the storm interrupting her reading.

" Ja- Daniel could you go down stairs and check out the circuit breaker?" His mother asked her voice slightly high pitch. Danny raised his eyebrow at the name "Daniel" but brushed it off.

"Will do mom," he said with a fake salute, he placed the mug that he forgot was in his hand on the nearby table and slowly felt his way into the kitchen and ultimately the basement. He finally felt the worn metal of the door knob that lead to the lab and twisted it jiggling it slightly when it resisted, when it was loose, what looked like a portal to hell opened to his eyes.

Temporary fear flashed through Danny's uniluminated eyes before he shook his mind free of childish demons. He slowly descended the stair making sure to secure his foot before putting his full weight on it. When he reached the bottom, he really wished that he asked Jack for his flashlight, the metal walls of the lab glittered from an unknown light source. Straining his eyes, Danny located the circuit breaker in the far corner, just off to the right of the huge portal in the wall.

As he made his way across the room, he thought he say a brief flash of red under the stairs, but shook it off as his imagination. The painted panel swung open with ease, he felt around the various wires before locating the power switch, after swiftly yanking it down light flooded the metallic room, temporarily blinding him.

He stumbled back disoriented nearly tripped over a box and opened his eyes slowly, unaware of when he had closed them. The lab benches around him glistened slightly, which was strange considering how untidy the place was. Another rumbled resonated off the walls from upstairs, a glow appeared on one side of the room, as Danny quickly shifted he head in the glows general direction, he saw a beam of what seemed to be ectoplasm hit the lights instantly blowing they up.

He started backing away from the source of this destructive force, once again stumbling over on of the many scattered boxes, no realizing that he had entered the metallic entryway to a theoretical paranormal dimension. Fear slowly crept into his skin, drilling into his spine as the temperature of the room plummeted; sweat gathered on his forehead despite the cold, he realized that he was shaking.

Two luminous eyes pierced through the darkness, their crimson glow whispering of unspeakable evils. An ebony clothed hand reached out, its outline barely discriminately from its surroundings, it reached forward and Danny found himself falling, his hand reaching out for anything to correct his balance.

A small metal panel with two conveniently labeled buttons was what he came in contact with, his fingers pressing in the green on with the letters "on" written above. Danny had one final glimpse of those crimson eyes before his vision was flooded with viridian.

Waves of energy washed over his body, at first it was almost calming, like it was luring him to sleep, it felt almost like a mother's hold on a sick child, comforting. The idea of sleep seemed so nice and appealing, so right. Danny felt his eyes begin to close as he started to lose his grasp on the conscious world.

However sleep never did come as the green energy started to pierce into his body, penetrating it through every inch of his skin. He screamed and felt the energy creep down his throat causing him to scream further, the energy entered his veins and started to circulate within his body, it felt like he had acid instead of blood inside his veins.

His open eyes witnessed the green sea around him shift and swirl like a dance, tendrils of lime would rapidly change shape, so fast that no shape could be identified. Then the streams started to pool in a constant shape, it looked almost like a body. A human body, of a teenage boy, on that seemed familiar, and then through the agony of it all, he realized that the boy in front of him was him. Or at least a copy.

Its outline became stronger and solid as the power around it danced. Even though he knew he was screaming, he couldn't hear a thing; the absolute silence almost suggested that nothing was going on, that nothing was wrong. The form in front of him began to take on color, his hair as white as snow, skin an unnaturally healthy tan, and it appeared that he wore a black jumpsuit, with white boots, gloves, a belt and collar.

Then the doppelganger opened his eyes, their hue matching the scenery, but with a more piercing aspect to it, a more lively component. Their eyes connected and the world stopped, the pain stopped ripping his body to shreds, his screams stopped abusing his raw throat. His breath was caught, and his heart beat stopped, the entity before him smiled a smile of understanding warmth and love.

His acid green eyes filled with compassion and vigor, Danny tried to reach out to him; however a large blinding flash of light interrupted. It felt like a huge weight was slammed into not only his chest but his being as a whole. He felt himself become one with the snow haired boy, he felt himself become complete once more.

Suddenly time started again and he fell out if the portal, his eyes already closing before he hit the ground. The last images to skim through his weary mind were of his sister hurrying down the starts fear across her face, and a pair of luminous red eyes.

_R & R please?_

_Also I'm still messing around with my writing style so sorry for it not being consistent. _


End file.
